starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Energizer
The energizer is Purifier a variant of the sentry available in the Co-op Missions and in the single-player campaign of StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Overview Equipped with on-board chrono boosters, the Energizer is designed to enhance the speed of Purifier shock troops. Energizers are capable of generating a temporary power field, enabling access to the psionic matrix and warp network where pylons are not available. The Daelaam gained access to energizers after visiting the Glacius facility, with Karax allowing the Spear of Adun's starforge to produce the unit.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. War Council interface (in English). 2015-11-10. Game Unit |fgcolor= |image=Energizer SC2-LotV Portrait.jpg |imgsize=200px |imgdesc= |image2=Energizer SC2-LotV Rend1.jpg |imgsize2=200px |imgdesc2= |race=Protoss |faction= Purifiers |campname=''Legacy of the Void'' Co-op Missions |baseunit=Sentry |role=Energy manipulator unit |useguns=Sanitization beam |usearmor= |energy=200 |engyregen=0.5625 |timedlife= |size= |type=*Ground *Mechanical *Psionic |armortype=*Light |transcapacity= |transsize=2 |sight=10 |detect= |broodling= |costmin=50 (LotV campaign) 65 (Co-op Missions) 50 (at Karax full Combat Unit Cost Mastery) |energycost= |costgas=100 (LotV campaign) 130 (Co-op Missions) 100 (at Karax full Combat Unit Cost Mastery) |supply=2 |campcost= |time=37 (32 warp gate cooldown) |produced=Gateway/Warp gate |parent= |evolvesfrom= |req=Cybernetics core |hotkey=E |speed=2.25 |accel=1000 |lataccel=46 |decel=0 |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier= |collision=0.5 |shield=40 |shieldregen=2 |hp=40 |hpregen= |armor=1 |gun1name=Sanitization Beam |gun1strength=6 |gun1attacks= |gun1ground=X |gun1air=X |gun1cool=1 |gun1range=5 |gun1upgrd=+1 |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority= |killscore= |makescore= |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero= |campaign=x |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} The energizer's primary supportive ability is Chrono Beam, which increases the attack and movement speed of an allied unit by 50%. The low energy cost of Chrono Beam and its fairly quick casting time allows a comparatively small number of energizers to support a large army, and a 50% boost to attack rate can really multiply the effectiveness of your units. Their second ability is Phasing Mode, where the energizer becomes stationary and begins generating a power field, an ability shared by the warp prism, which is not available to the player in the campaign. These functions make the energizer good for extending and holding the front-line, able to buff allied units with Chrono Beam prior to confrontations and then acting as a power field to warp-in reinforcements. The energizer is not able to move or attack while in Phasing Mode, but can still use Chrono Beam. Legacy of the Void When debating whether to make use of energizers, they should be compared and contrasted with the havoc, the Tal'darim's variant of the sentry, which also has access to powerful abilities focused upon enhancing the combat effectiveness of the allied units. The major difference between the two sentries is the energizer's Phasing Mode. If the player makes liberal use of the warp-in mechanic, Phasing Mode is a critical advantage. The power field projected by the energizer also bestows the Matrix Overload status buffs, if the player has activated this ability on the Spear of Adun, further enhancing allied armies. Warp Harmonization also allows the player to warp-in all types of unit directly to the front line, whereas only those warped in by a warp gate would be available without the ability. If the player does not use warp gates, Warp Harmonization or Matrix Overcharge, the energizer quickly becomes less advantageous over the havoc. Abilities Co-op Missions Karax is able to build energizers in Co-op Missions. Additional upgrades for them are unlocked when Karax reaches Level 4. Upgrades and Abilities References Category:Purifiers Category:Purifier technology